1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to semiconductor devices driving data and semiconductor systems including the same.
2. Related Art
Low cost, compact and large capacity semiconductor memory devices for storing data are increasingly in demand with the development of computer systems, electronic communication systems or the like. In addition, low power semiconductor memory devices have been developed to improve energy efficiency.
Meanwhile, various drivers may be employed in dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices to perform a read operation or a write operation. For example, a driver for driving a global input and output (I/O) line may be used to transmit data to the global I/O line while the DRAM devices performs the read operation, and the driver for driving the global I/O line may also be used to transmit data inputted through data pads (i.e., DQ pads) to the global I/O line while the DRAM devices performs the write operation.
In general, the drivers included in the DRAM devices are realized using MOS transistors, and the MOS transistors operate with a drive voltage which is lower than a power supply voltage (VDD) in order to reduce current consumption during the read operation of the write operation. In such a case, the MOS transistors have to be designed to have a low threshold voltage because an operation voltage (i.e., the drive voltage) of the MOS transistors is lower than the power supply voltage (VDD).